wns_newsfandomcom-20200213-history
Foodstuffs in Wattpadia
Dark Side Radio is sponsored by a number of consumables-producing corporations, ads of which occasionally appear in WDSR reports. List of Current Foodstuffs Companies Bonk! Atomic Punch Bonk! is a radiation-based soft drink enjoyed primarily by the Scout. It primarily comes in two flavors: Cherry Fission and Blutonium Berry. Bonk! also produces a similar drink, Crit-A-Cola. Ongoing tests on common house spaghetti are being conducted to determine the effects of Bonk!'s radiaition content. Felcher Troutworks Felcher Troutworks is a fish-processing corporation that produces Fishcakes, a bar-shaped fish snack. Slogans used for the fishcake include "It's Decent!" - "Stuff it in Your Face-Hole!" - and, their most popular, "Mmmmm...Fiisshhyyy..." Hellander's Dairy Hellander's Radon-Reduced Dairy Products operates as a subsidiary of the United Dairymen's Guild, producing a wide variety of diary products such as milk and frozen treats. Hellander's boasts that its dairy products now feature "70% Less Radon," though that is compared to a indeterminably high amount of Radon content already. A recurring mascot of the company is a female known as The Hellander's Girl, who often appears in product advertisements. Chef Boyardee Chef Boyardee is a canned goods company that sells Italian recipes. Their mascot is Chef Boyardee. They once advertised meatballs and brown gravy on a Mann Co commercial. Los Pollos Hermanos Los Pollos Hermanos is a fast food chain specializing in fried chicken. It is owned by Gus Fring. Kelp-o Kelpo is a company that creates cereal. They make their cereal out of actual kelp seaweed, which is just seaweed floating in milk. Elvery's Elvery's is a company that creates bottled ginger ale. Nuka Cola Nuka Cola sells bottled soda of the same name, that contains radiation and "20% less uranium". Atom Bomb Cola The Atom Company is a rival of the Nuka Cola company, making a soft drink named Atom Bomb Cola. Heinz Heinz is a company that creates canned spaghetti. Prego Prego sells bottled tomato sauce, often used in spaghetti dishes. It was mentioned in post #113. Pizza Planet Pizza Planet is a family restaurant/arcade that is famous for their pizza, that contains various recreational drugs to keep customers comin' back. They fed the families of the Snootytown zombie outbreak, along with refugees that escaped the town. Soylent Green Soder Cola Ego Flakes Doctor Breen's Private Reserve Dr. Breen's Private Reserve is a company that produces canned water (named >B). It is run by Dr. Breen, an employee of Black Mesa. They had mind-wiping chemicals in their water, strangely advertising this. It is often used by hospitals to treat PTSD. Captain Pure Captain Pure produces various kinds of candy, such as their famous Koso's bar. For some reason, the main populace believe that rat poison is in their food. They were originally from Half Life. Dutch Boy Flavored Paint and Varnish Dutch Boy Paint offers a line of flavored lead-based paints and varnishes. The paint can be licked straight off the wall, or can be consumed in chipped pieces (Both cause equal exposure to the poisonous effects of lead). Flavors include: Pistachio, Cotton Candy, Lemon, and Marshmallow. Gallery Hellander's Poster.jpg Bonk! Blutonium Berry.jpg Fishcake 20th century industrial ads by surpluspicturebin-daye8ce.png e24156b67152212beb49ba6a9e40321d.jpg FIL11208.jpg|One taste, and you'll know. latest-2_zpse1iq3e9r.jpeg everly_s_ginger_ale__20th_century_industrial_ads__by_surpluspicturebin-daye8id.png 10872825486_1d3dd28717_b.jpg PYzFxcB.jpg pizza_planet_by_joey19-d67r4tb.jpg Leadpaint.jpg Category:Lists